Knife King and Scissors Queen
by Izumi-Yuuki
Summary: [Karma x Akashi's Sister! OC] "Princess." It is what they always call her. Yes, her, the younger sister of Rakuzan High's Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Yuuki. She excels in assassinating Class E teacher with a pair of scissors, whilst her fiance excels in assassinating him with knives. They are sadistic, after all. Rated T for the kissing part lol [ONE-SHOT !]


Akabane Karma x OC – Knife King and Scissors Queen

"Princess."

It is what they always call her. Yes, _her_ , the younger sister of Rakuzan High's Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Yuuki.

She is elegant, kind, gentle, perfect, full of dignity and... sadistic.

She is a year younger than her brother, so she is fifteen now, but she study at Kunugigaoka Junior High when his brother studied at Teikou Junior High.

She is in Class A, being always the first, followed by Asano Gakushuu in second place.

Sometimes, she will go to the old campus on the mountain to visit the Class E students.

If you compare Akashi Masaomi and Asano Gakuhou, of course the Akashi is way more powerful.

Yuuki walked to the gate to the mountain, wanting to visit the pupils. As she reached to the gate, the guards who were on duty now allowed her to pass, since she already know the Class E's secret.

"Akashi-san! It's been a while!" Someone called out to her. Yuuki looked at the figure, realizing it is Koro-sensei, Class E's homeroom teacher.

"Koro-sensei, it's been a while," she said calmly, smiling at him.

"Yuuki-chan?"

She turned to a certain figure who called her.

"Karma-kun," she said, her smile widened a little more.

Karma went to her and began ruffling her maroon hair.

"Now now, Akashi-san. Why not trying to assassinate me?" Koro-sensei asked.

Yuuki widened her eyes, then she smirked. She turned to face Koro-sensei, and replied, "Well~ Alright~"

Her heterochromatic eyes appeared as she took out a pair of scissors. Koro-sensei snickered, "Pfftttt~ How would you kill me with scissors— NYUYAHHH!"

Yuuki made a perfect move and slashed off five tentacles.

"H-HOW DID YOU—"

"Koro-sensei, the scissors is made out of anti-sensei materials. I just dyed them to make them like real scissors~" She explained, curving the rubber scissors.

 _Heh~_ Karma thought, smirking.

"Well, next class is starting. I'm going first. See you, Karma-kun, Koro-sensei," she said as she kept her scissors in her pocket before returning to the main campus.

"I'm home." Yuuki entered the (super-duper-hugey-) large mansion as she was greeted by the maids and butlers.

"You're late, Yuuki."

The familiar stern voice rang through her ears. Akashi Masaomi, CEO of the well-known financial company.

"My deepest abologies, Father," I said bluntly.

After taking a shower I went to the dining room just in time. I saw my brother and father waiting for me there.

"Good evening, Yuuki," my brother, Seijuurou said in his usual cold voice.

"Good evening, brother."

I sat on my usual seat a maid served my food for me.

"Let's eat."

It was an awkward silence before Father spoke up, "Yuuki, I would like to have a word with you after dinner."

I paused for a moment before accepting his order.

I finished my meal and wiped my mouth with a handkerchief. "Thank you for the meal." I stood up from my seat and sat on the living room couch.

I saw Father coming towards me and sat on the couch opposite of mine.

"Yuuki, the board chairman of Kunugigaoka, Asano Gakuhou, called me this morning. He said of moving you to Class E," he said. I flinched, as I always wanted to go to Class E to try assassinating Koro-sensei.

"I know everything about Class E, so I agreed to it. As long as you are always the top."

I nodded. Deep inside, I was jumping in my mind.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be in Class E, with someone tutoring your skills."

"Now class~ we have a new familiar student joining us today~! Akashi-san, please come in," Koro-sensei said happily.

The door opened as I walked into the class. Noticing the students grinned happily when I joined them, I smiled.

"Akashi Yuuki, from Class A."

"Yuuki-chan~" A red-head raced towards me.

"Karma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Heh~? Didn't your father said anything? I will be your tutor~"

Oh right, I forgot. Wait, why do I need a tutor, anyway? I thought Father said that I must excel everything myself...

"Right, it is an honor for you to tutor me, Karma-kun." I bowed.

I heard Karma chuckled. He gave me a rubber knife as he started to tutor me.

As he tutor me, I started to feel an unfamiliar sense in me.

What is this feeling?

"Now, Yuuki-chan, let's try a fight."

"Okay."

We positioned ourselves. My body is right near the wall while Karma is two meters in front of me. Wait, what?

Three... two... one...

As I was about to make my first move, Karma sprinted towards me and pinned me against the wall, dropping my knife on the floor. His legs captured mine and his left hand captured both of my wrists above my head.

I blushed very hard. What is he thinking?!

He took my chin with his right hand and kissed me fully on the lips, sharing a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Unconsciously, I allowed him in and his tongue explored my mouth, leaving no traces behind.

We pulled away for air, panting very hard.

"Really, Karma-kun... don't always do that," I muttered, blushing very hard.

"Heh~~ I just wanna do it~" He said teasingly.

I noticed the others are watching me. "Stop watching, you know. Rio, delete that," I demanded.

Rio flinched and immediately deleted the recording. Well, she can't disobey.

"Karma just kissed you, Akashi-san! Don't you feel embarrassed about it?" Isogai asked.

"Hmm? Nope, he's my fiancé, after all."

"H-HEHHHHHHH?!"

It is true. The Akabane and the Akashi are good partners so our fathers wanted to make us get marry.

"To be honest, we've done that all the time."

"...EHHHHHHHHHH?!"

END


End file.
